warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Treuherz
Hallo Gtagamer991, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Gtagamer991. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen. Du kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! Tautropfen (Diskussion) 19:32, 19. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey <3 ich komm warscheinlich längere Zeit nicht in den chat... Hab grad ne ganze Menge Probleme... [[User:Himbeerpelz|''H'i'm'b'e'e''''r'e'']]Himbeere nice to eat 20:22, 29. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Hmm ok schade <3 Gtagamer991 (Diskussion) 17:13, 30. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Das Bild. Hallo, ich hab das Bild jetzt nach insgesamt 4 Stunden fertig gebracht. Ich hoffe, dass es dir einigermaßen gefällt, ich bin nicht der größte Zeichner, musst du wissen. Naja, ich hoffe dass dir dieses Bild wenigstens ein kurzes Lächeln gibt. thumb|left|800px mfG Pilzkralle (Diskussion) 11:50, 9. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Wow.. einfach hammer *-* tausend dank pilz ich weiß nicht wie ich dir danken soll.. Gtagamer991 (Diskussion) 11:56, 9. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Bitte ich hab was gemalt für dich: 16:08, 20. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Datei:By_silberfl..png Ach du heilige sieht das schön aus *-* das ist echt super süß von dir silber <3 danke danke danke danke <3 Gtagamer991 (Diskussion) 19:48, 20. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Hey Mir war langweilig, und weil wir uns gut verstehen hab ich für dich mal ein Bild gemacht,.....hoffe es gefällt dir! Lg, Lärchethumb|137px|:) Omg das ist wunderschön *-* das ist super süß von dir <3 womit verdiene ich das? Gtagamer991 (Diskussion) 20:50, 25. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Hey Gta, Ich würde ja in den Chat kommen, aber irgendwie hakt hier alles, also kann ich momentan nicht. Wie geht es dir denn so? Lg, Regen Silberregen88 (Diskussion) 14:13, 27. Feb. 2014 (UTC) schlecht bin krank ;( und wie gehts dir so? :3 Gtagamer991 (Diskussion) 14:22, 27. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Bild Datei:Möwenschweif.png Ich heule fast :D Ich habs! Nicht sauer sein ;( Es ist mein erster Versuch mit GIMP. 00:26, 19. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Ich heule auch fast aber weil das so mega geil ist *-* tausend dank weich <3 Gtagamer991 (Diskussion) 00:31, 19. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Ich hab auch was für dich: thumb|* Gamerstar! *Hey!!! Ich hab hier mal versucht etwas zu malen -.- Also Gamerherz ist nicht der beste Name, aber Gamerstar? xD Naa, ich hoffe dir gefällt dieser Kater da -----> So stelle ich mir deinen Chara vor xD KP warum^^ HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!! GGGGGGGLG: Traumschwinge (Diskussion) 16:51, 1. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ;););) ♥♥♥ 'May the force be with you' ♥♥♥ DANKE ♥♥ Das ist meeega schön *-* und Gamerstar..die idee ist seehr gut denn ich bin ein Star im gamen XD *selbstverliebt* Gtagamer991 (Diskussion) 17:28, 1. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Wo bist du?! Treu, wo steckst du denn? Komm wieder! Jeder vermisst dich! <3 (ICH DICH AUCH!!!) GLG, Dreamy Traumschwinge (Diskussion) 14:25, 26. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Treu, bitte komm wieder! Ich bin nicht mehr sauer! Komm bitte wieder! Is dringend!!!!!! Es kann sein dass ich erstmal kein Internet mehr habe und deshalb muss ich heute nochmal mit dir reden! LG, Dreamy thumb Jop, auch mal ein Bild von mir^^ Moin, ich dachte, ich mal auch dir mal ein Bild. Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir! (Sorry, ich benutze nur Paint, deshalb kann ich nicht so ins Detail geh'n D:) ZillaFan89 (Diskussion) 16:30, 15. Mai 2014 (UTC) Hi ♥♥♥ thumbDas is für dich ♥ ----> Ich weiß es is hässlich geworden, sry :/ :( Ich hab nur leider keine möglichkeit am pc zu zeichenen... Naja, ich hoffe es gefällt dir trotzdem GGGGGLG Mondfrost (Diskussion) 19:49, 20. Mai 2014 (UTC) ♥ Ava So bitte: Datei:Softi_ava.png 15:17, 24. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Ayu ^-^ Ich hab mal wieder was gemalt ^^ Is zwar nicht sonderlich schön geworden, aber ich hoffe du siehst das nicht als Beleidigung... GGGGGLG Mondfrost (Diskussion) 14:35, 16. Aug. 2014 (UTC) thumb Charakter Art Profile Ich bin jeden Tag am Computer und male euch gerne, hübsche Avatars! Schreibt mir auf die Diskussionsseite: Augenfarbe: (z.B.) hellblau Fellfarbe: flauschig, hellgrau getigert Auf der Diskussionsseite sieht ihr eine Überschrift: Charakter Art Profile, dort schreibt ihr euch rein. Aber Achtung! Wenn die Tabelle schon vier beiträge hat, wartet ihr bis ich mit einem der Beitrage fertig bin, erst dann schreibt ihr euch rein! Wenn es passiert das euch das Avatar nicht gefällt, schreibt mir in die Nachrichten! (also nicht in Die Tabelle mit den Beiträgen) Ich werde es so schnell wie möglich verbessern! Unterschreibt Bitte mit vier Tiden! 11:22, 25. Aug. 2014 (UTC) joshy <3 ich weiß nicht, woran es liegt, dass wir uns nicht mehr im chat sehen... ;( ...langsam vermisse ich dich... Lärchenfrost (Diskussion) 09:57, 1. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Bildchen Hey Treu! Ich hab dir jz. auch mal ein Bildchen gemalt <3 17:06, 16. Mai 2015 (UTC)Nebel Danke Nebel <3 sieht richtig geil aus *-* Treuherz (Diskussion) 17:16, 20. Mai 2015 (UTC) thumb|Treu :3 JW and shit Habe gerade deine Profiländerung in meinem E-Mail Account gesehen. Du magst Jurassic World? Noice :3 Fallen Kingdom fand ich persönlich ja eher scheiße, aber JW war gut, vom Ausgang abgesehen. #RipIndominus Wie findest du die eigentlich? Indominus Rex? Zum Gruße 18:39, 1. Okt. 2018 (UTC) Ich fand JW und JW:FK meeeega geil. Indy und Ripper waren einfach krass, aber ehrlich gesagt finde ich Ripper besser. Klar Indy ist auch kein Krümelmonster, aber der Indoraptor war einfach die Härte. Treuherz (Diskussion) 18:53, 1. Okt. 2018 (UTC)